Lady Marmalade
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Un espectáculo sorprender a un millón de hombres,incluyendo a Ichigo y su pandilla. Pésimo summary pero entren y denle un oportunidad.


**¡Hola! A todos aquí mi cuarto Fic de mi anime favorito, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador. Pero los OC's si me pertenecen. **

**Y sin más que decir les dejo el Fic.**

* * *

**Lady Marmalade.**

**Dedicado a:** Todos los lectores.

* * *

En parque de la ciudad de Karakura, había un escenario repleto de gente, nadie tenía la más puta idea de lo que iba a haber en estos momentos. Se escuchaban rumores acerca de que iba a ser solamente una aburrida obra de teatro o simplemente un Stand-Up,pero lo único que prometía aquella obra era el tremendo impacto que tendrían.

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Uryuu, Alex junto con Sofi y su hermanita pequeña Ruby estaban sentados todos juntos en las gradas. Todos seguían conversando el misterio sobre aquella obra les picó a todos de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué podría ser como para que lo mantengan todo en misterio? – Le preguntaba Ruby a Ichigo.

- No lo sé – Le respondió el peli naranja-Tal vez sea una mierda.

- Oye no seas así, tal vez alguien le costó mucho trabajo en hacer esto-Se defendió la pelinegra-.

- Tiene razón, a puesto que la persona que organizo todo esto le abra tomado muy enserio-Dijo Chizuru-.

- O tal vez una mierda.

- Y ustedes siguen con la misma pendeja ¿No?– Comentó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

- Cállente,Kurosaki.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el resto – Interrumpió Thomas-. Ha de ser una mierda esa obra de teatro.

- Ya rugiste, viejo – Comentó Alex quien había aprovechado en darle un beso en la mejilla a Sofi, quien se sonrojó-. Tal vez sería mejor irnos.

- No seas tonto – Intervino su hermana mayor,Tammy -. Sería una falta de respeto a ellas el retirarnos antes de que empiece la función.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tammy-Dijo Tatsuki, quien había llegado hacer rato-.

- Pues si se lo toman tan "enserio" yo de mi parte me largo– Dijo Ichigo, quien se había levantado -Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer que estar sentado aquí perdiendo mi tiempo en esta mierda.

- Yo también – Añadió Alex, quien había tomado de la mano a su novia, Sofí-.

- Y yo – Dijo Ruby-.

- Pues si todos se van, yo también – comentó Renji.

Los chicos empezaron a irse hasta que las luces se apagaron en su totalidad.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo? – Exclamo Ichigo.

- Damas y caballeros –Dijo una voz -¡Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge!

- ¡Cambie de planes! ¡Quiero ver esto!-Exclamo a gritos-.

-Idiota…-Dijo Sofi-.

De repente, una voz empezó a cantar:

**(Momo)**

**Where's all mah soul sistas**

**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

Las luces empezaron a encenderse tenuemente mientras que otras voces empezaban a hacerse escuchar con estas frases:

**(Todas)**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

El reflector apuntó hacia el escenario, en donde el telón se levantó un poco y todos, incluyendo Sofi, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver salir a una joven castaña de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de la cadera, maquillada con sombras rojas y delineador negro en los ojos y ataviada con… un corsé color rojo con rayas negras, y una pantaleta negra con ligas y listones a lo largo de sus piernas así como una pluma insertada en su cabello hecho chongo.

- ¡¿HERMANA?! – Pegó el grito Sofi al reconocer en aquella joven a su hermana mayor, quien empezó a cantar mientras jugaba sensualmente con un látigo para caballos:

**(Miki)**

**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**

**Struttin' her stuff on the street**

**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" ****Oh! uh huh**

Miki bajó del escenario y empezó a bailarle sensualmente a un chico del público, el joven se deleitaba con observar aquél cuerpo escultural a su alcance. La chica cantaba:

**(Todas con Miki)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Sofi no podía creer lo que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver que su hermana mayor actuaba como una verdadera puta, también algo incomoda al ver varias erecciones entre los varones del público. Incluso sintió indignación al ver cómo le restregaba el trasero en la cara del joven, quien ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de aquella visión. Y en cuanto a Thomas, su novio: Estaba sumamente escandalizado por los movimientos de cadera tan descarados que le mostraba Miki a hacia a el adolescente.

**(Momo)**

**What What, What what**

La chica, por su parte, regresaba al escenario mientras cantaba las frases:

**(Miki)**

**Ooh oh (Todas)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi?**

Miki desapareció en el escenario y se cerró el telón instantáneamente.

**(Momo)**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

A los pocos segundos se abrió el telón y salió otra chica que tenía cabellos oscuros y corto hasta el cuello de su espalda con un sombrero de copa como adorno; vestida con brassiére y pantaletas negras con bordes plateados con ligas unidas a las pantimedias del mismo, la chica empezó a cantar mientras bailaba con mayor sensualidad que Miki al sentarse en un banquillo:

**(Rukia)**

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah**

- ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! - Gritó Renji al reconocer en aquella sexy mujer a Rukia, su novia, quien le bailaba sensualmente a un chico de cerca , el tipo, por su mirada lasciva, quería tomar a Rukia y sentarla encima de su entrepierna para hacerle sentir su erección instantánea.

- ¡Oh, sí! – Exclamaba Alex, quien ya tenía la urgencia de bajarse los pantalones para masturbarse.

- Te masturbas pensando en mi novia y te mato, ¿Lo oíste? – Amenazó Renji con furia al agarrar del cuello a Alex.

Sofi lo miro con furia y le dijo:

-¡Con que ahora te gusta otra!-Dicho esto le planto una bofetada-¡Lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Pervertido!

Después se fue y Alex, quien le intentaba que se disculpara.

**(Todas con Henrietta)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**

**Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Rukia, sonriente al ver cómo los hombres enloquecían por querer tocarla aunque sea con un roce… Y de ver a su novio golpeando a varios de los presentes en un ataque de celos.

**(Todas)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? (ce soir, what what what)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi?**

La pelinegra, al cantar esas líneas, se despidió del público azorado y enloquecido con un guiño de ojos y se metió adentro del escenario.

El telón bajó y subió con rapidez, dando paso a una sensual castaña oscuro con los labios pintados de blanco y en ropa interior blanca con retazos de tela pegadas en la parte trasera de la pantaleta. Aquella visión de mujer produjo en Toushiro una taquicardia… Ya que aquella sensual chica era nada más y nada menos que Momo, su novia.

La chica, por su parte, bajó del escenario sexymente mientras cantaba:

**(Momo)**

**Yeah yeah uh**

**He come through with the money and the garter belts**

**I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh**

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

**I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**

Se acercó a un chico cercano, quien estaba más que encantado de tener en sus piernas a aquella preciosidad de mujer.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta si se atreve a acariciarle un pelo a mi vieja! – Exclamó Toushiro al ver cómo Momo bajaba a la altura de la entrepierna del joven, como si diera a entender que estaba a punto de darle el mejor sexo oral de su vida-.

**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**

**Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes**

**4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**

No obstante, el chico suspiró aliviado cuando Momo se puso de pie y se dirigió de regreso al escenario mientras cantaba:

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**By the case the meaning of expensive taste**

**If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya**

**Mocha Chocalate-a what?**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**One more time C'mon now**

Yéndose tras bambalinas, las voces de las tres cantantes se combinaron al entonar las palabras:

**(Todas)**

**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**

Una voz sumamente potente interrumpía a cada momento al coro de voces.

Todos los presentes, varios de ellos excitados tras ver el señor derroche de sensualidad de Miki,Momo y Rukia empezaron a preguntarse quién sería la cuarta chica. Incluso Alex, quien tenía su camiseta naranja llena de sangre por la hemorragia nasal y por la golpiza que le dio Byakuya, empezó a imaginarse que esa sensual voz podría pertenecer a Matsumoto Rangiku, quien era poseedora del récord de empalmar a todos los hombres en cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

No obstante, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y hasta con las ganas de levantarse y abalanzarse encima al ver cómo el telón se abría y el reflector iluminaba a una joven maquillada con destellos azules en el contorno de ojos y con sombras del mismo tono; sus cabellos naranjas formaban un peinado algo estrafalario debido a que tenía rizos alborotados adornados con pedrería en la frente. Mostrando un cuerpo espectacular que había terminado de excitar y de provocar sendas hemorragias nasales al 90% de los hombres, la chica estaba ataviada con solo una tira de tela roja amarrada, unas pantaletas negras que estaban muy por debajo de las caderas, unos guantes del tono de la tira de tela y una liga en su pierna derecha.

Ichigo se quiso pegar un tiro en ese momento… Porque la sensual chica que estaba cantando estas líneas era…

- ¡¿ORIHIME? – exclamaron varios, incluyendo a Ichigo, quien estaban sumamente escandalizado al ver cómo su novia, con una voz prodigiosa y potente, cantaba mientras se quitaba los guantes bajando del escenario:

**(Orihime)**

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

**Color of cafe au lait alright**

Estando entre el público, se acercó al más cercano, se topó con uno y lo hizo subir al escenario y lo sentó en una silla.

**(Orihime)**

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**

**More-more-more**

Inoue se sentó encima del adolescente, quien estaba emocionado y excitado, quien tocaba descaradamente la piel aterciopelada y se puso a mover sensualmente las caderas.

Enseguida sus tres compañeras salieron cantando:

**(Rukia)**

**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

**(Miki)**

**Livin' a grey flannel life**

Entre todas se turnaban para bailarle sensualmente al joven, quien se encontraba de pie abrazando y rozando como podía las pieles y hasta los labios de aquellas cuatro mujeres prohibidas para él y a sabiendas de que sus parejas estarían afuera del gimnasio ya listos para darle la salvaje golpiza que de seguro le pondrían.

**(Orihime)**

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**

**More-more-more**

Ichigo estaba hecho un verdadero chile; le llenaba de furia e indignación ver cómo su novia se insinuaba cachondamente a ese tipo. Renji y Thomas ya hasta estaban pensando en ponerse de acuerdo con éste y con Toushiro en ir tras a cierta persona y masacrarlo.

Las cuatro mujeres, al notar disimuladamente la reacción del público y de sus novios, entonaron:

**(Todas con Orhime)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**

**Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Orhime,Momo ,Miki y Rukia bailaron sensualmente.

Sus parejas estaban bastante furiosos y rojos de la rabia, por el simple hecho de que sus novias actuaran de prostitutas.

**(Todas)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir ? (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ? ****(all my sistas yea)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir ? (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ? ****(C'Mon! uh)**

Las chicas se adentraron lentamente al escenario en cuarteto; no obstante, se detuvieron para darle paso a Matsumoto, quien estaba vestida de negro y quien, como todos se habrían dado cuenta, era la presentadora.

**(Matsumoto)**

**Orihime...(oh Leaeaa Oh)**

**Rukia... (Lady Marmalade)**

**Momo...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)**

**Miki...(Oh Oh oooo)**

**Rot wailer baby...(baby)**

**Moulin Rouge... (0h)**

**Misdemeanor here...**

Al final, todas, con voz potente, entonaron:

**(Todas)**

**Creole ****Lady Marmalade**

**Uh uh uh uuuh Oh yes-ah...**

* * *

El público, sobre todo los varones, empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar como locos así como a lanzarles piropos e intentando acercarse a ellas.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y, alzándolas, le hicieron una reverencia al público y aplaudieron.

La obra, al menos para ellas, había sido un verdadero éxito… Aunque sabían que ya estaban en serios problemas con sus padres y con sus parejas.

- ¡Lo hicimos, chicas! –Exclamaba Miki mientras que ella y sus amigas se sentaban en el improvisado tocador para quitarse el maquillaje.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaba Momo, quien se quitaba las pantimedias.

- ¡Estuvo genial! – Exclamó Rukia muy feliz -¿No es así, Orihime?

Orihime, quien se quitaba el maquillaje con el líquido que le había prestado Momo, respondió:

- S-sí fue un éxito, chicas… P-pero a qué costo lo fue.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, querida! – Comentó Rukia - Ya se les pasará a nuestros hombres sus ataques de coraje.

- Tal vez Renji,Thomas o Toushiro… Pero c-conozco a Ichigo, ¿saben? Y cr-créanme que él estará tan furioso conmigo que de inmediato querrá cortar cualquier contacto conmigo.

- Oh, nena – Decía Miki, quien notó que la peli naranja estaba a punto de llorar -… No llores, querida. No llores.

- Sí, Orihime– intervino la castaña -. No llores por ese idiota.

- ¡Miki! – exclamó Momo.

- Es la verdad, Momo. Kurosaki es un bravucón infeliz que sólo busca aprovecharse de la debilidad de las personas. Y sinceramente, querida, no vale la pena llorarle. Yo al menos no lloraría por Thomas si él viniera aquí ahora mismo a cortar conmigo sólo por haber hecho un espectáculo por una buena causa.

- Ningún hombre lo vale –Intervino Rukia -. Pude ver la reacción de Renji… Y francamente creo que lo mejor será que él y yo le demos un hasta aquí a nuestra relación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque se puso rojo de furia y hasta me miraba muy feo cuando salimos del escenario.

- Estaba peor Byakuya – Comentó Momo -. Le dio una golpiza a Alex.

- Kurosaki agredió a varios – intervenía Orihime-. R-realmente está furioso.

- Es por eso que siempre he pensado que ese idiota no te conviene, Orihime – intervino Tammy, quien bebía una botella de agua- Él es de esas personas de las que ni les interesa a la gente y ni de-

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño pensaban todas ustedes al exhibirse así? – exclamaba Uryuu muy estupefacto mientras entraba junto con unos también enojados Thomas, Toushiro ,Renji y Ichigo, quien le lanzó una mirada sombría a Orihime y también Tatsuki,quien venía con ellos.

Miki, acompañada de Momo, Rukia y Orihime, le respondió en lo que se amarraba la bata:

- No podíamos evitar la idea de Matsumoto…-Dijo Miki-.

- Matsumoto dijo que si hacíamos una pasarela no estaría mal – argumentó Momo-. Es por eso que apelamos a nuestra sensualidad de mujer para poder sacarles todo el dinero que podamos.

- Así es – intervino Bebe.

- ¡No puedo creer que esa puta estuviera de acuerdo con esto! – Exclamó Toushiro - ¡No puedo creer que ella, siendo una Shinigami de bastante torpeza, les permitiera a ustedes vestirse como putas y a bailarles a esos cabrones y el pervertido de Alex estaba en estado de Climax!

- ¡Ea! – Exclamó el aludido - ¡No pude evitarlo! ¿Ok?

- ¡Ja! Ni pienses que nos vas a tomar por estúpido…-Dijo Ichigo evitando agárraselo a golpes-.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Ya se sienten mejor?-Exclamo el castaño-.

- ¡NO!

- Bueno…-Dijo nervioso.

Luego, tomando la mano de Orihime, añadió:

- Inoue… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Eh? – inquirió la peli naranja muy sorprendida-.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, HIJO DE PUTA! – Gritó Ichigo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara- ¡ELLA NO SERÁ NOVIA DE NINGÚN IDIOTA QUE NO SEA YO!

Luego, volviéndose a Orihime, quien temblaba de miedo al ver a su pareja sumamente violento, le dijo:

- No puedo creer que te exhibieras de esa forma, Orihime.

-I-Ichigo

- ¡Y no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de vestirte de esa manera tan indecorosa y mientras que este infeliz se aprovechaba de ustedes ya que a mí me mantienes a raya!

- Ichigo…

- ¡Yo te creía una chica buena y decente, no una puta!

Aquellas palabras, lejos de hacer llorar a Orihime, la envalentonaron para decirle lo siguiente:

- Si esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí al respecto, e-entonces… Entonces hasta aquí llega nuestra relación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluyendo a Ichigo.

Orihime continuó:

- Yo ya no soy ni una bebita para que me digan qué hacer y qué no. ¡He complacido a todo el mundo durante mis 17 años de vida sin objetar a cambio, pero hasta aquí llegó!

- Wow… - susurró Tatsuki.

- ¡Esta noche quise ser yo misma haciendo algo atrevido por una buena causa, no una muñeca de porcelana a la que todo el mundo tiene miedo de hacerle añicos! ¡De hecho, esta noche FUI YO MISMA a toda potencia! Y si a ti o a los imbéciles de mis padres no les gustó, ¿sabes qué? ¡VAYAN Y CHINGUEN A SU MADRE!

Dicho esto, la chica tomó sus cosas y se fue con Ichigo detrás de ella.

- ¡Así se habla, nena! – exclamó Tatsuki.

Renji la miró sorprendido; Rukia, sonriente, le guiñó el ojo y, con voz seductora, le dijo:

- Ella dijo justamente las palabras que quería decirte, bebé. Si quieres cortar conmigo, hazlo aquí y ahora sin remordimiento alguno.

- Rukia – Dijo el pelirrojo-… Y-yo no quiero terminar contigo.

Luego, en voz baja, le dijo a su chica en el oído:

- De hecho, me gustó mucho la obra a pesar de que le hayas restregado tu trasero a ese cabrón de por ahí en lugar de mí… Aunque claro… Me gustaría tener una función más… privada.

Rukia, sonriente, le respondió:

- Entonces vamos a comer… Y a tener nuestra pequeña función privada.

Luego, volviéndose hacia sus amigas, añadió:

- Bien, chicas. Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería para celebrar nuestro triunfo.

- ¡Ahí estaremos! – exclamó Miki.

- ¡Je! ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Cuídate, Rukia! – se despidió Miki.

La pelinegra tras despedirse, se marchó con Renji del escenario.

Momo, por su parte, le preguntó a Toushiro:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a cortar conmigo por esto?

El peliblanco, sonriente, le respondió:

- Uhmmm… No… De hecho, no sabía que tenías una voz muy sexy.

- ¿Sexy?

- Sí… Sexy y melodiosa.

Ambos sonrieron y, despidiéndose de Thomas y de Miki, se marcharon del lugar.

Estando a solas, Miki se volvió hacia Thomas y, con movimientos sensuales, le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, mi sem-?

- Vámonos – le interrumpió Thomas muy sonriente mientras le abrazaba-…A algún lado a… A tener una pequeña función privada. Al menos esa sería mi recompensa por soportar a los pervertidos que querían echarse una paja al verte.

- Claro, tigre… No sin antes echarle un telefonazo a Orihime. Pobre, en verdad. Y todo por ponerse mucho más sexy que nosotras sin intención alguna, ya que el jodido corsé se lo rompieron.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio?

- Sí. Lo que pasa es que la que nos había hecho el vestuario no se dio cuenta de que su perro chihuahua había hecho su desastre con ese pobre corsé y ya a la hora de la función nos dimos cuenta del desastre. En fin, para no hacerte largo el cuento, yo le pedi que rasgara esa parte y luego que la amarre.

- Carajo… Si Kurosaki lo hubiera sabido, tal vez le disculparía ese accidente.

- Ese idiota no perdona nada. ¿O acaso no viste que la llamó "puta" sólo por ese detalle? La culpa no fue de ella al fin y al cabo, sino de la infeliz que puso el corsé al alcance de su pinche perro.

- Bueno… Pero al menos su obra fue un éxito por dos lados: Por recaudar un chingo de dinero y por ponernos a mí y a los otros al borde de querer asesinar a media población.

- Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

Thomas, le sonrió y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios y añadió:

- Por eso me quieres… Miki, mi amor.

Después apareció su hermana, con un aura oscura rodeándola y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Nos podrías dejar a solas-Dijo Sofi-.

-Ok…-Dicho esto se fue-.

Miki nerviosa le dijo:

-Oye, quiero explicarte…-Su hermana la abrazo-.

-No te culpo, pero quien le voy a echar la culpa es a Rangiku por esta estúpida idea.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo?-Dijo-.

-Porque iba a estar enojada, eres la mejor-Dijo mientras se separaron-Bueno a decir verdad me gusto la actuación, pero me sentí incomoda con un montón de hombres con erecciones y todo eso.

-Lamento que te sintieras incomoda-Dijo apenada-.

-No te preocupes, tuve que soportar lo que pude.

-Jejejje-Rio Miki-.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No nada es que debiste haber visto la cara de los chicos cuando estábamos en el escenario, bueno vamos a casa.

-Está bien-Dijo-.

Después ambas se fueron.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Ichigo, quien estaba desnudo y sentado en su cama con Orihime sentada de frente y entre sus piernas.

- Ehmmm – Dijo la peli naranja, quien llevaba solamente una camisa para cubrir su desnudez -… Sí… El corsé se rompió por culpa del perro de la vestuarista.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a reclamarle a la vestuarista? Era su trabajo reparar el trae antes de la función.

- Lo sé, pero la vestuarista había salido de viaje a Perú.

- Pinche vieja convenenciera y ratera.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Es la verdad, Orihime, ¿o no? Es decir, se tiene entendido que su trabajo es el de estar disponible para cuando se diera un accidente de ese tipo.

- Tienes razón, bebé. Fue un problema ver qué me iba a poner para mi actuación, y como no iba a dar tiempo para conseguir hilo y aguja para repararlo, decidí entonces arrancar un pedazo de ese corsé y me lo amarré.

- Uhmmm… Con razón todos se quedaron demasiado empalmados al verte lucir ese cuerpo tan escultural que te cargas... Y del cual no siento más que orgullo y felicidad por tenerte entre mis brazos.

- Kurosaki-kun exageras.

- ¿Que exagero? Es la verdad, cariño. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular y una voz melodiosa y envidiable… Y hablando de voces… No me dijiste que sabías cantar.

- ¡Je! Debiste haber mi interpretación de la canción "Enjoy The Ride" de Krewella. Les gustó tanto a las chicas que hasta pensaron en hacer un disco de covers para reunir fondos monetarios y aportarlos como becas.

- Uhmmm… O forjarte una carrera artística al lado de grandes artistas como la propia Alicia Keys o como Christina Aguilera.

- Prefiero los discos de covers. Una carrera musical no me interesa, al menos no por el momento…

- Los covers... Y…

El peli naranja rozó los labios del ser que más había amado en su vida y añadió:

- Un pequeño arrullo que me ayude a dormir todas las noches y pensar sólo en ti.

Orihime rió tímidamente y, uniendo su frente con la de su pareja, entonó un pequeño arrullo:

**We were born ready, ready to be free**

**Chasin' every thrill we could see**

**With our eyes steady, waking to the dream**

**Aching to be thrown in the ring**

**If nothing comes easy as long as we're breathing**

**We'll go all the way or go home**

**We were born ready, wherever it leads**

**What we have is all we need**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**And if it's hard or soft before we get off**

**I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**Enjoy the ride**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**And if it's hard or soft before we get off**

**I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride**

**We were born hungry, hungry for the rush**

**Screamin' when they tell us to hush**

**Hit the ground runnin', leave 'em in the dust**

**Only run with those we can trust**

**If nothing comes to us**

**We're ready to face the unknown**

**We were born hungry, we'll never get enough**

**'Cause we're only here this once**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**And if it's hard or soft before we get off**

**I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride**

**Let's do it again**

**Let's make it tonight**

**Yeah let's go until the sky gets lighter**

**And if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**Enjoy the ride**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

**And if it's hard or soft before we get off**

**I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride**

**Let's do it again**

**Let's make it tonight**

**Yeah let's go until the sky gets lighter**

**'Cause if it's fast or slow**

**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**

- Te amo – susurraba la joven mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, quien entre sueños le respondió:

- Yo también te amo.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen críticas o lo que sea.**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
